dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Harrow
*Unnamed Father † *Sarai *Amaya *Ezran *Callum |Status = Deceased |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Luc Roderique }}Harrow was the King of Katolis, the largest of the five human kingdoms, until his death by assassination. He was the husband of Sarai, the father of Ezran, and the stepfather of Callum. Appearance Harrow was a tall man with brown skin, angular features, green eyes, and a goatee. He had dark brown afro-textured hair styled into dreadlocks, with most of the locks tied back in a bun and with golden bands on the ends. Additionally, wore a red and gold patterned tunic, a black cape and silver armor. Personality Harrow is referred to as "stubborn" and "hard-headed" by Viren and his daughter Claudia. He had an off-beat and somewhat dark sense of humor, such as when he named his son Ezran's pet Glow Toad "Bait" because of the species' tendency to be used to lure sea creatures by fishermen, and when he jokingly threatened to have Viren executed for waking him up too early. Harrow's past actions seemed to weigh heavily on his conscience, as he made several immoral decisions in the past, although he is well aware that there were wrongs on both sides of the war. He was willing to tolerate Viren's use of dark magic earlier in his reign but grew to hate it in his final hours. Harrow's guilt seemed to weigh so heavily, that when he discovered that assassins were coming to kill him, he was willing to accept this fate. Viren offered to use "creative solutions", meaning dark magic to swap Harrow's soul into another body using a two-headed Soulfang Serpent to foil the assassins, but Harrow refused, maintaining that using dark magic was immoral, and not wishing to have someone else die in his place. Harrow loved both of his sons dearly, but he ultimately felt tied down by his position, saying that a child has more freedom than a king. In a flashback of Viren, He is also determined to keep his promises of saving both kingdoms by doing Viren's plan of killing a Magma titan to take its heart and do a heat spell, even with Sarai's objections of killing an innocent creature for their benefit and starting the war with the Xadians, which also costed the lives of many of his soldiers and his wife. Skills and Abilities Combatant As the King of Katolis, Harrow was a skilled combatant. He was also an experienced warrior and had led the attack on the domain of the Moonshadow Elves. Despite his experience, he was defeated and slain by Runaan, the leader of the elven assassins. Leadership For 9 years, Harrow had ruled the kingdom of Katolis with benevolence. He often sought advice from Lord Viren but made the important decisions himself. Trivia *The name "Harrow" is Anglo-Saxon in origin. It was a name given to a harrower, a person who worked in the fields and was originally derived from the Old English harwen, which meant "to harrow."Houseofnames.com *Harrow had a companion bird named Pip. *The shape of Harrow's crown is inspired by the Uneven Towers, the emblem of Katolis.TDP Official Website *A popular fan theory used to suggest that Harrow may have survived the assassination attempt, however, this was debunked at San Diego Comic-Con 2019 by creator Justin Richmond.geekgirlauthority.com - SDCC 2019 Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Харроу Category:A to Z Category:Katolis Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs